


Babydoll

by Six (Caulscott4ever)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Six
Summary: Jezebel Guttierez is the red ice task force's sergeant. She works alongside Hank and Connor as the Androids become aware and become Deviant. But everything really isn't as it seems.





	1. Partners

Friday, November 5th 11:21 PM

 

 

Late at night, Jezebel was walking with Connor to find Hank to inspect a crime scene.

 

They approached Jimmy's and Jezebel recognized the place, she'd often stop and have a quick drink after work.

 

"Look for him Connor, I have to pee."

 

"Yes Sergeant Gutierrez." Jezebel walked to the back to pee and when she'd come out, Connor was standing and talking to Hank. Compromising, she assumed.

 

"Let's go, boys, we got an investigation."

 

"You too Jezebel?"

 

"Yeah, it sounds juicy."

 

"You're young, of course, it sounds fun. How old are you now, 28?"

 

"Hank, it's not nice to ask a lady her age."

 

"You're no lady." He argued, standing up as they slowly walked out the door. Jezebel laughed at his comment as they opened the car doors to leave the bar.

 

 

Once they arrived, Connor was told to stay in the car but didn't listen. It made Jeze chuckle as she pats his head.

 

"Let's go."

 

 

"Sergeant Gutierrez." Jeze nodded and had Connor follow, even after the cop said Androids weren't allowed.

 

They walked through the rain as the lights flashed against the house. Walking in, CSI was all over the house, inspecting and attempting to find something. 

 

"Any sign of a break-in?"

 

"Inside job, Hank. Door's locked." Jezebel called from the kitchen as she pulled it shut. Connor had told her no one had been out there for a long time so either the deviant locked the door on the inside and left or the deviant was still lurking.

 

"Android is missing, Lieutenant Anderson. Sergeant Gutierrez is correct, it's a deviant." Connor walked around the scene of the crime and Jezebel made sure to help, together they discovered that Carlos Ortiz, the victim, was a red ice user. They investigated the knife which Connor tested the blood, making Jezebel feel odd. She made a face as Hank came over, disgusted and scolded him for doing so. They continued to the bathroom where they found the repeated RA9 drawn on the shower tiles when Connor pulled the curtain back.

 

They inspected the dried blood print on the threshold, "19 days old, Sergeant."

 

"Alrighty Connor, can you scan this? Although it's perfect so I'm sure the Android-- Deviant wrote it."

 

He did and revealed the font was CyberLife sans and it was the Deviants handwriting. He checked everything, the twenty-eight stab wounds, the bat and the messed up furniture in the kitchen. He then called Hank and Jezebel to check and to make sure they had the rundown of how it went.

 

"The victim came at the Deviant with a bat, the Deviant grabbed a knife and stabbed him..." They continued into the living room where Jezebel zoned out. All she knew was that it wasn't fair that Deviants were getting destroyed because people want to hit and hurt them. Although they were Androids, Androids don't feel pain.

 

"The Deviant was injured, possibly enough to leave a thirium trail."

 

"Connor, you can find it, can't you?" Jezebel interrupted Hank and the Android nodded.

 

"It's invisible to the naked eye."

 

"Find it please." 

 

She watched him from afar as he checked out the scene. For an Android, she had to admit he was kind of cute. 

 

"Sergeant, I'm going to check the attic." 

 

She made a noise of disagreement. "I can do it, Connor." She stood on the chair as Connor gave her a boost, she crawled into the attic and stood up. She saw a shadow and pulled back the curtain, revealing a mannequin. 

 

She gasped and let out a scared chuckle. 

 

"Everything good, Sergeant?" 

 

"Yes," she moved past it when she saw something move from the shadows. She followed it and then Deviant ran out and stopped right in front of her. 

 

"I was just defending myself... He was going to kill me... " He spoke softly, scared. His LED was red and Jezebel felt her heartbreak. She didn't like dealing with Android gone Deviant cases, considering her and her position. 

 

"I know." 

 

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them." 

 

"Sergeant, did you locate the Deviant?" She stared the Deviant in the eye and felt terrible as she shouted that she found it. 

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She whispered. 

 

"I won't let them hurt you, I promise." She felt shed a tear as Connor came and brought the Android--- Deviant down. She let out a choked sob, she was sentencing it to death. She was horrible. 

 

Jezebel jumped down shortly after and couldn't look Connor in the eye. He scanned her, she knew it because the next thing he said was, 

 

"You've been crying, Sergeant. Something the matter?" 

 

"Fuck off, for now, Connor." She pushed him away and left the crime scene, her eyes burning. 

 

She arrived home and felt immense sadness as she showered and stayed in bed for a little bit before heading to the precinct once again. This time to interrogate the captured Deviant.


	2. The Interrogation

Saturday, November 6th 12:41 AM

Hank didn't let her take a crack at the Deviant, he knew she didn't do well with these cases and Gavin loved making fun of her for it. She watched her hands in her lap, folding them and unfolding them. She bounced her leg when Hank came out again, announcing he couldn't get it to talk when Connor asked if he could. 

Jezebel shut her eyes tightly as she heard him walk in and sit down, he was calm, quiet and she hoped it would go over smoothly. Then he got aggressive, started yelling and pressuring the Deviant, she felt her heart slow as she lunged forward, earning herself a side glance from Gavin.

"Freak," he muttered and she began hyperventilating when she looked up. He was probing its memory. She'd never done it before but it seemed downright frightening. The Deviant let out a scream as Connor announced that he knew what happened. As they got into the room, the Deviant banged his head harder against the table. As Connor went to intervene, the officer removed the cuffs. The Deviant grabbed the gun from the officer's holster and shot Connor between the eyes, forcing a startled scream from Jezebel as the Deviant shot itself too. 

Jezebel was shaking and Hank grabbed her and ushered her out murmuring, "You don't need to see this, kid."

He forced Gavin to take her outside the precinct and watch her. She sat and vomited a couple of times because of her hyperventilating and overall nerves.

"You done, you're acting way too fucking freaky tonight."

"Fuck off." She drove home all alone, zoning out but attempting to stay focused on the road ahead of her. She crawled in bed and snuggled up under her warm fuzzy blankets even with the thirium splattered on the side of her face. She stared at the wall and thought about nothing in particular. 

So Jezebel really hated Android cases, Hank knew it, Gavin knew it. Everyone in the precinct knew it. She didn't want to turn the Deviant in but she did and it killed Connor. She received a message from Gavin, 

_-Something must be fucking wrong with you-_

_-You freaked out a hell of a lot more than usual tonight.-_

_-Is it because of the plastic prick killing the other plastic prick?-_

She rolled her eyes, he was always such an asshole. Jezebel had nightmares and barely slept but she still had work in the morning so whatever kind of sleep she got was certainly better than no sleep at all.

Waiting For Hank Saturday, November 6th 09:56 AM

Jezebel's eyes focus on her work on her desk, Gavin forced her to read over it and made sure she knew to brief him when he returned to his desk. She had long been done with it and he was still sitting in the break room with a fellow officer. Jezebel's eyes flickered up and she watched Gavin before seeing something move out of the corner of her eye, she turned to look and got scared. She jumped and gave a brief shout of surprise.

"Connor? The fuck? I thought you were dead!"

"For every model destroyed, I get transferred to a new one to continue my mission."

"... That's not normal. There's something seriously wrong about that."

"Sergeant, if you'll excuse me." He sat in the chair next to her and stared straight ahead. She shivered and made a face before noticing Hank.

"'What the fuck? Does he ever not come back?"

"He says they give him a new model every time he dies."

"Creepy as shit."

"Fowler is gonna get your ass."

"Damn it, Gutierrez. Jinxed it."

"You jinxed yourself." Jezebel's eyes once again flickered over to Gavin and she felt anger bubble in her chest. She stood up and took the pictures over to him in the break room and slapped them down onto his lap, making him yelp. He looked up, already glaring at her, Jezebel knew he was quick to anger but she didn't care. He came here to work but he wasn't even doing it, she was!

"What did I tell you, Jezebel?"

"I'm not gonna brief you. You can do it by yourself."

"That's rich coming from a bitch--" Jezebel smacked him across the face. She knew what he was going to say and she didn't like it one bit. 

"Shut it, Gavin."

"Sergeant, are you ready?" Gavin set his sights on Connor and Jezebel felt her anger rise even more.

"Hm... Jezebel, you got this plastic prick as your boyfriend now, he here to defend you?"

"Shut up, Gavin! Let's go, Connor." Jezebel pulled Connor away from Gavin and his bad energy and more towards her desk.

"Don't ever, and I mean ever intervene ever again please." Connor gave her a clueless face as she sighed.

"He's a dick. He's an asshole who is scared of Androids taking everyone's jobs."

"How do you know this, Sergeant?"

"I slept--" 

"What the hell happened out here? Gavin's over there bitching."

"He was being a dick. I was just explaining to Connor that he really shouldn't interact with him."

"He won't listen."

"Riiiight. Okay." Jezebel stood up from her desk and sighed yet again. Jezebel was different, she knew she was but she hoped no one else knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not done writing the chapter, I'm trying to do little by little. Hopefully by the end of this week it'll be complete :)


End file.
